Gotta Go My Own Way!
by liveinlove60
Summary: What happens when Zac makes the biggest mistake of his life and cheats on Vanessa with her best friend Ashley? TxG Troyella!


* * *

Title: Gotta Go My Own Way

Author: Liveinlove60

Couple: Troyella

* * *

  


* * *

  


Zac I know what you have been doing behind my back!

Zac: What do you mean?

hoping she doesn't know about him and Ashley

Vanessa: I don't know you tell me!

Zac: Ok you caught me I have been cheating you with Ashley

Vanessa: WHAT! I was just playing with you

Zac: I am sorry Vanessa

Vanessa: What Eva Tell Me Know What Happened! Now

Zac Tells Her What Happened

Vanessa Calls Ashley

Vanessa: I can't believe you

Ashley: What did I do

hoping she doesn't know

Vanessa: That you would do something that low I mean have an affair with my boyfriend

Ashley: I am Sorry Vanessa!

Vanessa plz

forgive me

Vanessa: No I can't I am sorry

Hangs up the phone and calls zac

Hello

Vanessa

She interrupts

I got to do what is best for me, you will be ok I've got to move on and be how I am I just don't belong here I hope you understand we might find our place in this world someday,

But at least for now, I gotta go my own way.

Troy:

What about us?

What about everything we've been through?

Gabriella:

What about trust?

Troy:

You know I never wanted to hurt you.

Gabriella:

And what about me?

Troy:

What am I supposed to do?

Gabriella:

I gotta leave but I'll miss you.

Troy:

I'll miss you.

Gabriella:

So I've got to move on and be who I am.

Troy:

Why do you have to go?

Gabriella:

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

Troy:

I'm trying to understand

Gabriella:

We might find our place in this world someday

But at least for now got to go my own way

Troy:

I want you to stay

Gabriella:

I wanna go my own way

I've got to move on and be who I am

Troy:

What about us?

Gabriella:

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

Troy:

I'm trying to understand

Gabriella:

We might find our place in this world someday but at least for now,

I've gotta go my own way,

I've gotta go my own way,

I've gotta go my own ,

So after that zac calls Ashley so they can meet him at the park!

Zac: Hey Ashley!

Ashley: Hey zac what did you want to talk about?

Zac: I am nothing with out Vanessa can you please try to talk to her!?

Ashley: Yeah of course ! I would do anything to get you two back together! Even thought we were dating LOL

Zac: Thank You! Talk to you later!

So Ashley meet up with Vanessa when she was talking to Monique!

Monique: Vanessa I cant believe Ashley would do that to you!

Vanessa: But she did and I trusted them!! I am so stupid!

Monique: Speaking of her here she is I think she wants to talk to you

monique leaves vanessa calls here but she doesn't leasen

Vanessa: Ashley what do you want I don't want to talk to You!!or Zac!

Ashley: Vanessa we didn't mean to hurt you! Zac sent me here to tell you he is nothing with out you!!

Vanessa: What!?

Ashley: Yeah he is in love with you!

Vanessa: Well I don't believe you! You tell him that he needs to come and talk to me not my ex best friend! SO BYE!

Ashley: What Eva I will tell him!

Vanessa: Ashley walks away with her other friends! Then Zac cames running!

Zac: Vanessa! Wait Plz ! Everything she told you was true!!

Vanessa: And I am supposed to believe that?! Zac you hurt me! Ok I would had forgive you if it was another woman but with my best friend come on!

Zac: Again I am sorry! I was stupid we was stupid PLZ forgive me!!

Vanessa: Am I supposed to believe that from the cheater cuz when I got with you ! You said you would never do anything to hurt me!!

Zac: Long pause!

Vanessa: Zac please leave me alone until I am ready to talk to you!!

Zac: Bye Zac!!

Zac calls Vanessa but she doesn't answer

After the day was done Zac goes home and sits on his bed and talk to him self!!

* * *

Then someone knocks on his door! He turns around!!

Who's at the door?

Can it be Vanessa ?

Or Ashley?

To find out stay toon for the next chapter of Gotta Go My Own Way Zanessa Style!!

Please Don't forget to tell me what you think and please Review!!


End file.
